Mugi Grafton
is a member of S.P.D., and of the Dekarangers in the movie Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER, taking over the position from Jasmine after she retired as a new recruit alongside Assam Asimov. When transforming, she defaults to S.W.A.T mode. Character History Mugi and Assam Asimov first make their appearance transformed, saving Umeko, Sen-chan, and a girl named Carrie from a Batsuroid and a group of Anaroids. After destroying the Mechanoids, they de-transform and apologize for arriving to the scene late, asking them if they are alright. Mugi asks the nervous Carrie why the Mechanoids were after her, to which Carrie responds by asking the Dekarangers to bring her to S.P.D.'s Earth Branch. Mugi is next seen along with Assam as Banban Akaza arrives at Earth Branch, where it is revealed Tekkan Aira called him back, due to Carrie coming forward and admitting she is a witness to Doggie Kruger's crime scene. Mugi asks what the incident was, and Assam states that Doggie was reportedly leaking information to the Space Mafia in exchange for substantial bribes, and had killed a civilian during one such meeting. Later, it is revealed that Ban had left Earth Branch, as Commissioner Kight Reidlich felt that it would unwise to have so many people (Umeko, Senichi, and Ban) with emotional ties to Doggie escort Carrie to the Space Prosecutor's Office; instead, the Neo Dekarangers would be accompanying Umeko and Senichi. Tetsu orders Mugi and Assam to pilot the ship. During their trip, the ship is shot down onto a nearby planet, and the Dekarangers fight a group of Mechanoids. During the fight, Houji runs into the ship, followed by Sen-chan and then Mugi and Assam, leaving Umeko alone. Umeko jumps aboard the ship as it takes off, and, once aboard, witnesses Mugi and Assam capturing Carrie, with the two admitting that they were never members of S.P.D.. They then throw Carrie in a storage room to wait until they arrive. Upon arriving at the wrong planet, the Neo Dekarangers escort the captured Carrie into a warehouse, where a superior of S.P.D. steps from the shadows, threatening to kill Carrie unless she stays silent about Doggie's case and becomes a servant like Mugi and Assam. Umeko intervenes, and Mugi mocks her for following them. Assam disarms her and the two prepare to kill Umeko before "Carrie" stops them, revealing herself to actually be Ban under disguise through his Fire License. Mugi and Assam fire upon Ban and Umeko in frustration and attempt to escape with their leader, only to be confronted by Houji, Sen-chan and Jasmine, followed shortly after by Tetsu. The S.P.D. superior reveals himself to be Kight Reidlich, and the Neo Dekarangers transform along with Kight, who transforms into a stronger form, and they engage the original six Dekarangers, with Mugi facing Jasmine and Umeko. Defeated, Kight absorbs Mugi and Assam into himself, gaining more power. Mugi is deleted alongside Assam when the Dekarangers delete Kight. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Neo DekaYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality Mugi first appears to be an aloof and carefree person, not showing much emotion and generally a lazy attitude unless in combat. Upon revealing her true colors as a servant of Kight Reidlich, she shows a much crueler and sadistic side, gaining a maniacal laugh, a rough attitude, and gleefully attempted to kill Umeko before Ban saves her. However, it is shown she is not completely insane, as she was still scared and in pain as Kight absorbed her and Assam. Neo DekaYellow Neo DekaYellow's default form is the S.W.A.T. Mode of the original DekaYellow. On top of having presumably all of S.W.A.T Mode's arsenal, Assam and Mugi also own D-Smashers, a weapon that had only been seen used by Marigold Utahime. Arsenal * SP License * D-Smashers * D-Shot ** D-Knuckle ** D-Stick * DekaYellow SWAT Mode ** D-Revolver * Machine Doberman Mecha Mugi presumably inherited Jasmine's mechas, the Dekamachine Patarmor and Patrol Wing 4. Behind the scenes Portrayal Mugi Grafton is portrayed by recurring Sentai actress , who previously appeared in guest roles in Boukenger, Shinkenger, and Go-Busters. Notes * Mugi and Assam's true colors as villains are foreshadowed at the beginning of the movie, when Umeko attempts to ask Carrie what she had seen at the crime scene, and Carrie states she will only talk to the prosecutors. When asked why, Ban chimes in stating that "Because there's no telling where the bad guys are hiding, right?". Mugi and Assam were also present, but were silent during this moment. * Mugi and Assam are the second set of Sentai Rangers to be the "Neo" version of their original team, after the Neo-Jetman. Likewise, they are also more militaristic versions of the original team, defaulting to S.W.A.T mode upon transforming similar to how the Neo-Jetman were more advanced than the original Jetman. * They are also like the Power Rangers S.P.D. exclusive A-Squad Rangers, being evil Sentai Rangers with advanced equipment that replace other rangers. * As evil rangers, the Neo Dekarangers are the first Sentai Rangers that did not copy, steal, corrupt, or create their own unique ranger powers; due to them posing as real S.P.D. officers, they received authentic Dekaranger powers, mirroring Ban and Jasmine's powers in S.W.A.T. Mode. See also * Marika Reimon - The original DekaYellow 10 years before the movie. * A-Squad Yellow Ranger - A corrupt S.P.D. Ranger from Power Rangers S.P.D. with similar traits. References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Dekarangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Neo Dekarangers